Set In Stone
by DemonicChica
Summary: A young girl gets sent into the past during a battle at Hogwarts. How far back did she go? Will she be able to find her way back or will she be stuck in the past with people she knows are long dead? Summary is crap, hope the story is better. RL/OC JP/LE SB/MM


**Hi Everyone! This story has no beta so all the mistakes are mine and mine alone. I don't own the Harry Potter series, and I don't plan on it. Hope everyone loves the story, or at least enjoys it... Enjoy the words that are on your computer screen.**

Bright sunlight drifted gently in through the big window Mariah was sitting beneath. Her slim body was hunched over the table that she had covered in books and parchment the night before. A small groan slipped past her lips as she sat up stretching her arms above her head. For a moment she was confused but quickly glancing around the room she found herself safely resting in the large common room. Rubbing sleep out of her eyes Mariah stacked her things into a neat pile and carried it up the stairs with her. Trailing one hand along the railing she climbed the stairs and slipped silently into the room she shared with the other girls her age. Setting her stuff down on the trunk that sat at the foot of her bed Mariah tiptoed over to the bathroom and carefully opened the door before slipping in and closing it behind her. After casting a quick silencing spell on the door Mariah pulled her hair up into a bun before she dropped the red robe she wore and pulled off her black nightgown. Mariah had just turned on the water in her favorite show stall when her reflection caught her attention.

It had been a long time since she had let herself spend time looking at herself in the mirror. Removing the glamor spell she used to hide the scars on her neck she looked closely at her reflection. Brown hair fell in waves around her face and chest, icy blue eyes framed by thick black eyelashes, a small pink mouth. She really wasn't unattractive but she was small and now was gifted by three long raised scars that ran from the back of her right shoulder to just above her left breast. Pulling the time turner Hermione had given her last year over her head Mariah set it on the counter before slipping into the steaming shower. Hot water sprayed from the shower head hitting her skin and turning it a bright pink. Mariah stood under the hot water for several minutes before rushing through the rest of her shower so that the rest of the girls would have a chance to grab a shower before heading down to breakfast. Thankfully it was Saturday and was highly unlikely that anyone besides her would be trying to shower at six in the morning. Wrapping a towel around herself she muttered a drying spell before pulling on the clothes she'd grabbed from her trunk.

After she finished tying her shoe Mariah pushed the poofy mass of brown hair out of her face and looked in the mirror, her scar still stood out from the rest of her but other than that she looked normal. Like what happened over the summer hadn't actually occurred. Pulling her the time turner back on she tucked it underneath the sweater she wore and was about to reapply the glamor charm, but before she could the door to the bathroom opened reveal a very flustered looking Hermione and a fuming Ginny. All three of them froze in place. Hermione and Ginny looked at Mariah in horror. Fighting the urge to run Mariah calmly reapplied the glamor charm and turned back to the mirror before she spoke to them.  
"Hi, I'll be just another minute sorry. I didn't think anyone else would be up at this time." smiling slightly she stuck a toothbrush in her mouth and waited for Hermione to speak. Mariah knew Hermione would be the first to speak, she was smarter by Ginny and could connect the dots just a bit better than Ginny.  
"So you were the one that had been attacked. Did he...?" pulling her hair back with one hand Mariah spit and rinsed her mouth out.  
"Nope." gathering her things she brushed past them and into her dorm room again.

Dropping her toiletries onto her bed She grabbed her bag and left for the Great Hall. Walking through the empty halls was a little freaky but she prefered it to when it was packed full of other students rushing to get to class on time. Yanking the sleeves of her sweater up past her elbows Mariah sat down and got some food on her plate before pulling out her book and reading while she ate her food. The silence in the Great Hall unnerved her. Usually it was loud and full of commotion, but then again usually Professor Dumbledore was there and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named wasn't camped just outside the school waiting for a chance to attack. Mariah tried not to wince as she snapped her book shut, the sound echoing around the room. If the school was going to be attacked why couldn't they just get it over with? Dropping the book into her back Mariah was just about ready to leave when the large windows in the room were blown inward. Falling over the bench Mariah scrambled to pick up her wand.

Curses flew past her head as she fought, her hair had long ago fallen out of the ponytail she had put it in, somewhere along the way she had lost her sweater and was fighting in a pair of black leggings stained sneakers and a dark red tanktop. Tripping over something soft She quickly looked down at her feet to find what she had managed to fall over. She wished she hadn't.

Neville Longbottom lay on the grounds his lifeless eyes straying eternally upward. He and so many others had died fighting. He and other countless people who just wanted to make the world a better place. Standing up she gripped her wand tighter and pounced on any Death Eater who had dared attack this school. Ignoring the danger she was in Mariah threw a curse at the first Death Eater she saw, and then another, and another.

It kept going. If she took one down, two more appeared in its place. Sending another round of curses at the wall of Death Eaters Mariah turned and ran. She was so tired and there was no way she could keep fighting like this. Turning a corner she struggled to make her feet stop moving.

Harry stood dueling with You-Know-Who and she was about to run right into him. Jumpy to the side Harry, though avoiding spell that was meant for him, managed to move out of her path. Gasping in pain Mariah fell in between the two. Scrambling to her feet she held her wand out in front of her like it could somehow protect her from the horrors that surely awaited her.  
"Well, well, Harry look who we have here. Did she come to help or perhaps she was fleeing from the attack?" shifting her grip on the wand in her hand Mariah tensed and slowly started backing away from the fight. As much as she hated how Harry always wanted to do everything himself and ignore the fact that his friends care about him and want to help, she understood that this was his battle and his battle alone.  
"Harry? Be sure that this snake is dead when you're finished." Nearly there, she only had a few more feet before she could slip back around the corner again.  
"My dear? Where do you think you are going? You're going to stay right here until Harry and I are finished."  
"Voldemort! Let her go, she had nothing to do with this!" Harry stood fuming his wand held tightly in his hand anger and pain flashed in his eyes. He always did let his temper get the best of him.  
"No Harry I believe she does, but not for much longer." He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named turned his wand on Mariah, the skin on his face seemed to stretch painfully over the sharp anguay bones as he grinned. Out of the corner of her eye Mariah could see Harry start moving towards her. "My dear I am sorry for this. You'd have made a wonderful Death Eater. Avada Kedavra!" A green light shot out from the tip of his wasn d and flew straight at her chest.

A silent scream caught in her throat as it hit her chest. This was it, she was going to die. Oddly enough she was fine with it, there wasn't much else she could do in the world. Dropping her wand Mariah flew backwards as the spell hit her. Except it didn't actually hit her, but instead the time turner she kept tucked underneath her shirt.

The scream that had caught in her throat worked its way free from her. The sounds of her pained screaming bounced around the stone walls. The time turner exploded into tiny little bits of glass and sand that gouged their way into her flesh. Just when Mariah thought she had survived the curse, that she wasn't going to be killed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the two powerful spells intertwined.

The green light from the killing curse Weaved its magic in with the yellow of the spell that made the time turner work and formed a swirling ball of light around her. Bits of debris from the fight had been caught in the bubble with her. Mariah felt the orb lift her up off the ground and began to spin, slowly at first but rapidly turning her in circles so fast she lost all sense of direction and was left screaming for help while she tried to avoid all the sharp objects in the swirling mass of yellow and green magic.

Mariah lost all concept of time and space while she tumbled around in the orb, one second she thought she was facing up then next her face would be plastered to the side of the bubble. Having screamed herself hoarse she had no voice left to cry out when the orb disappeared from beneath her letting her drop to the ground in a heap.

Lifting her head up weakly Mariah looked around, she was at Hogwarts still. But how? That kind of magic should have done more than just move her from the Great Hall to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, but then again it had been daylight when it all started and now the full moon light up the night. Struggling to her feet she stumbled towards the school. Professor Mcgonagall would know what to do, she would have some answers.

Each step too more and more effort, her breathing was rapid and close to hyperventilating. Something was wrong with her, something bad. Tripping over an exposed tree root Mariah went crashing into the cold hard ground. When she thought her day could not get any worse, a low growl came from above her. Groaning she slowly rolled over and looked above her. She had hoped that it would just be a dog or maybe even just her imagination, but it wasn't. Above her stood a werewolf. Panicking she scrambled backwards, she didn't know if she could survive another werewolf attack. The last time she ran into one she barely made it out alive.

She had been systematically inching her way out from underneath the creature when he set his paw on her chest effectively stopping her from moving anymore. His paw, though it was holding her firmly into the cold ground, was gentle. He was using just enough pressure to hold her down without hurting her. Whimpering slightly Mariah closed her eyes as the creature lowered its head and sniffed her, first at the throat and then her abdomen. This wasn't good, this really was good, Mariah needed to find a way out of this and fast. Before she could react her shirt had been pushed up by a cold wet nose and the werewolf was licking at the blood that was seeping out of her stomach at an alarming rate. Gasping at the sensation of the warm tongue lapping up the blood on her side Mariah went limp. this actually wasn't the worst way to go.

The sun was rising and the werewolf had long ago left her but she didn't get up. It was early and the professors still had to make their rounds, surely someone would find her. There were hushed whispers from behind her but Mariah was barely on the right side of consciousness to notice.  
"There she is. Prongs, Wormtail you two help Moony back to the castle. I'll get her inside and to Pomfrey." Rolling her head over to look at these new people Mariah gripped the pants of the boy closest to her. All four of the boys looked down to look at her when she gasped, she knew them, all of them. The boy who's pant leg she had clasped in her fist bent down and gently picked her up. He bent down and picked Mariah up. Holding her close to his chest he ran as fast as he dared to the castle. Just before she passed out he spoke to her, though the words didn't make much sense,  
"When you get better you'll have to tell us what happened to you. And how you aren't dead yet."

Screams. Death. Lies. Pain. Blood. Promises. Silence. Whispers. Warmth. Moaning Mariah rolled her head to the side and opened her eyes. Her eyes fell on the familiar row of beds pushed up against the smooth stone wall. Whispers could be heard from just behind the curtain that was supposed to cut her off from the other patients, but it was half open. Why would the curtain be half open? Pushing the sheets off of her Mariah sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed and gingerly placed them on the cold floor. She shuffled along next to the bed using anything and everything she could get her hands on so she wouldn't collapse.

She could feel her legs as they moved but they were weak and felt detached from the rest of her body. Gripping the foot of the bed Mariah poked her head out from around the curtain. On the opposite side of the room three people stood around the fireplace, people she recognized. Professor Mcgonagall sat at the round table with her hands clasped together where they rested on the old wooden table, Madame Pomfrey was talking in a hushed whisper to Mcgonagall angrily gesturing to the air, and the other person should not be there. Forgetting about the weakness in her legs Mariah stormed across the room. All three people turned to look at her with shocked expressions on their faces. Stopping just in front of Professor Dumbledore Mariah slapped him in the face and started yelling.  
"You bastard! You knew it was a suicide mission and you went anyways! How could you? You all but broke him!" She hadn't meant to be so loud, but she was dead now anyways so why not let him know what she thought? Madame Pomfrey cut in trying to calm her down and scold the Headmaster at the same time.  
"Now Albus I must ask you to leave, you as well Minerva. Come on..."  
"No! He's gonna stay right there until I'm done!" taking a deep breath to calm herself Mariah turned to look at Dumbledore again but all her energy was gone and she collapsed against him. "Why didn't you come back? You promised you wouldn't leave me alone..." tilting her head up to look at him Mariah was startled to find he was younger than when he had died, there were less wrinkles on his face, he looked happier and now very confused. Why would he be younger? Even in death you could never go back in time like that. "Why are you...?"

Realization dawned within Mariah, the time turner, that was the only way.  
"No... no, no,no,no, NO!" Pulling away from him she stumbled backwards and look between the three adults, what was she supposed to do? There was no going forward in time and she was stuck in the past. Muttering to herself about time Mariah turned on her heel and walked back over to where she woke up. There had to be a way to fix this.

She had just made it back to her bed when she once again collapsed. She was so tired, and lost, and now she was stuck in the past. With no way to get back home. This was just what she need on her first week back for St. Mungos.

**So tell me what ya think? Please? I should be updating soon but I wouldn't expect updates often, or long long chapters. Happy reading!**


End file.
